


Of Traitors and Dragons

by AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: Hunted by the people who saved him, Jason crosses the country, bent on revenge against the person he loved only to get betrayed in return - Now withdragonswyverns.





	Of Traitors and Dragons

Ra’s' men had been following them for three days when they finally attacked in the tunnels. Talia ran at Jason, screaming to move. With a quick slice of his knife, he silenced one of the men and took after her.

“We have to get to the western entrance.“ Talia’s breath came out in trained intervals but her eyes looked around frantically. Panic was settling in and Jason cringed.

The western entrance was their last hope. A shaky Hail Mary in comparison to their original plan, as it was rigged to blow up behind them. It would cut the League off from civilization for however long it would take them to take care of the rubble, but Talia and Jason would have to cross the mountains, which would take way longer than they had been willing to plan for. It was way more dangerous, too, with the cold killing most of the men who had tried the mountain pass during this time of the year.

“Less talking, more running,” Jason said. Gripping the handle of his weapon tighter, he pushed himself off the wall he had been resting against. Instead of following his own advice, he pushed Talia past him and kneeled down.

“What are you doing!”

“Giving you more time.” The knife cut into the cave’s frozen floor easily, Jason’s magic making sure of that.

“Stop that, you’re coming with me.” Talia stopped, her voice almost an octave higher than normal. She was freaking out and Jason knew exactly why. She had good reason to fear her father’s men.

The red cloak pooled around him as he drew the sigil in the dirt, his muscles straining. Jason didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to think about the effort it took to create this little thing. This sigil should have been easy.

“I’m going to Gotham.”

“Jason, stop. We’re losing valuable time.”

“Then go,” he spat over his shoulder. The sigil started glowing under him, finally active.

Talia bowed down to lay a hand on his shoulder. “Come on,” she said, her mouth a thin line when she closed it. This was the person who rescued him, the person he’d obeyed all this time. And now was no different.

The corridor opened into a cliff that clung to the mountain like ivy. Muttering curses, they balanced along the narrow trail, leaning onto the mountain for support. There was no need to keep their voices down, what with the Serpent River thundering beneath them.

“Up there,” Talia pointed out, and as Jason followed her hand, he saw a small group of people cling to a platform up ahead. “They’ll take us to–”

– “Gotham.”

“Jason, no.” Talia turned half-way, pressing her back against the wall. “We talked about this. You’re in no condition to face the Lord Protector.”

“That’s what your father said.”

“And that’s about the only thing he isn’t wrong about!” She whirled around, almost losing her footing, but balance had been beaten into her for most of her life. Literally. Jason knew she would never fall, yet he still reached out to steady her.

The gravel slipped under their feet with each step and a sudden drop of energy had Jason falter for only a moment. He took a quick breath while his lips curled into a smile. Ra’s’ men had activated the trap he’d set earlier, depleting some of his magic. As annoying as it was to feel such a sudden weakness, it was nice knowing the sigil had been set off, turning the tunnel into a fleeting inferno, a small detonation, just long and hot enough to deter their pursuers or seriously hurt one or two of them, even, if they were lucky.

Talia looked back over her shoulder, furrowing her brows. “Why did you stop? We need to leave. Now.”

“Don’t rush me.” Jason barked, adjusting the cloak around his shoulders. “Magic takes its toll.”

“We need to get going.”

“Gotham isn’t running away,” Jason argued. Evaluating their situation, he set his mind again on the idea to fight. He loathed to run and keep running. There was no way he’d be able to get his revenge with the League still breathing down his neck. “They’ve already fallen into one trap - we could beat them here. Really hurt your father for once.”

Baring her teeth, Talia resumed a brisk walk up the mountain. “We’re not going to fight them and we’re still not going to Gotham.”

“You’re not my mother, Jason screamed over the noise of the thundering river. “I will put this reptile down and no one will stop me. Not you, not your father, not anyone.”

Jason refused to follow. Those were Ra’s’ elite and they had them already set up perfectly. Fighting them now when the assassins were injured and had to come at them single file? While they had neutral room to retreat behind them and knew exactly what was coming? There was no reason they shouldn’t face them right here, right now - and then get their revenge without having to look out for assassins. Revenge against the Lord Protector, against the one man they both had loved and who had betrayed them in return.

Talia turned on her heel, her eyes wide as she screamed. With a sudden burst of speed, she grabbed Jason’s arm, slipping between him and the mountain wall. When her shoulder pushed into his sternum, he stumbled, too shocked by the haunted look in her eyes to react, to do anything but keep his gaze fixed on her face. This was the person who’d saved him, the first person he remembered for a long time. The friable ground gave under him, gravity pulling at his unbalanced body while his remaining breath left Jason in a desperate scream before the depths of Serpent River engulfed him.

-

Once upon a time, there was a boy, adopted by the Lord Protector and loved by the people. A boy with a talent for charms and enchantment - the common man’s magic. Gotham’s Lord Protector had grown fond of him, had loved him as a son and had given him his name. A few years ago, that boy had vanished. Bereaved of her son, Gotham wore mourning ever since.

Once upon a time, Jason would have believed that tale. He now knew better.

Facing a fire, he could feel its warmth when he woke. Blinking slowly, he fought the blurry picture that took shape before his eyes. While he had been out, darkness had fallen.

Feeling nothing but soft fur against his naked skin, Jason swallowed the rising panic. He needed his cloak and he needed it now. His limbs felt numb, but his heart was hammering against his chest when he pushed himself up to look around. Whoever had undressed him must have put his clothes somewhere. Must have taken them off to warm him up, not knowing Jason wouldn’t get warm without his cloak; it had been the first thing Talia had drilled into him: losing the cloak meant losing his magic. Meant slow but sure death.

And Jason knew death. Knew it well and good.

His lungs still burned when he took a steadying breath. The resulting cough wracked his body, pushing sour tasting water through his lips. He ignored the images, the darkness closing in on him and the pressure trying to pull him under again. Instead, he looked for the light, concentrated on the fire until he had to blink the dancing lights away from his eyes.

This was was a good place for a camp, some even ground under an overhang. Serpent River slithered past it in calm windings, making Jason realize just how far he must have gotten. The river had dragged him way past the mountains, farther away from the Demon’s lair - which was good enough for now.

Beside the fire were a few bags, a small bundle of clothes and a collection of branches that were bound together in a makeshift frame holding Jason’s clothes.

With a curse, Jason fought to push himself up when his knees buckled under him. It wasn’t far, but it felt like a tremendous effort just getting to his feet. Rationally, he knew his body was still weak from almost drowning and who even knew how long his magic had evaporated without the cloak.

“You looking for this?”

Jason whirled around, one hand instantly going to the tattoo on his wrist. His breath stocked and he had to blink. He had expected a person, not… this. Not this ominous figure holding his cloak in its claws.

There was no mistaking the steaming breath slipping past flews, past the sharp teeth of a bipedal drake.

“I’ve been told to watch out for this. It’s your weapon, right?”

“Who told you– I–” Jason clenched his teeth. It took him ridiculously long to move his hand, describing a small circle around the tattoo. While he needed the cloak back, he wasn’t out of magic just yet. The sigil started to glow, the light dipping into the veins under his skin. If the creature was to attack now, Jason would be fast enough to dodge the instant the other moved.

“Woah, hey, wait.” Holding up the cloak between them in a placating gesture, the creature took a step back. The voice sounded rushed, almost a little shrill.

Firelight flickered over scaly skin, reflecting off the sharp edges of its head. Jason still did not know what to make of its appearance, but he took its obvious distress as a win.

“Put it down.”

Taking a hesitant step, the creature followed suit. They threw the cloak on the ground between them and retreated again. With a strange noise, they crossed their arms over their chest and turned their head to the side.

Only when Jason had wrapped the red cloth around himself again, he felt warmth return to him. - As well as the realization that he had been naked the entire time.

Fighting against the heat in his cheeks, Jason studied the creature closer. His wrist started to burn and he would soon need to stop feeding the sigil magic - but not before he was sure he could let his guard down just yet.

Sure, the light had been bad and Jason really had had other things on his mind, but the blush on his cheeks intensified as he listened to the distinct clatter of metal and leather. The creature rolled their claws on their arm, keeping their head turned away. And as embarrassing as it was, Jason finally saw their appearance for what it was: an intricate armor; light but made to look deceptively lizard-like.

“I–” Jason stuttered. He pulled the cloak tighter around him before brushing his fingers against the inside of his wrist. He wasn’t dead yet. If the other had wanted to kill him, he wouldn’t have woken up and he wouldn’t have gotten his cloak back that easily. Not that it couldn’t still be a ruse. Ra’s’ people had been after them and it was likely Talia had sent her men after him, too. Now that she had turned on him.

“What do you want?”

“How about we start from the beginning?” The claws clinked against metal as the helmet was removed. Matted, disheveled hair stuck to his forehead, framing a face that Jason would have imaged on the son of a noble, not some weird guy dressing up like a lizard. The boy’s lips moved into a smile and Jason couldn’t help but watch them move around his words. “I’m Tim,” he said, cocking his head.

Feeling the wind brush between his legs, Jason wished he had put on some more clothes before Tim had removed his helmet.

“They call you the Red Hood?”

“That’s right.” Careful not to let Tim out of his sight, Jason moved back to where his clothes were still drying beside the fire.

The kid followed suit, seeming unperturbed by Jason’s display of mistrust. “So, how should I call you?”

“Red Hood. My friends call me ‘Hood’”

“Oh, that’s just stupid,” Tim said, standing next to him while Jason removed his pants from the rack. “That’s like calling a guy ‘pants’. I have this friend who burns through socks like he’s walking on fire - what would you call him? Holey Socks?”

“Do we know each other?” He hissed. The kid was cute alright, but he was acting way too cozy.

Tim shrugged, picking at a coat hanging on the frame. “I just saved you. Dunno ‘bout you, but I don’t usually kiss strangers. Kinda want to change that if we’re about to spend time together.”

Stumbling over his pants, Jason winced. It took a few more tries to put the garment on, but he sure as hell would not take another look at the kid without pants. Not when he–

“Kiss?”

“You weren’t breathing.” Tim avoided his eyes, but his ears burnt bright red. Prodding the coat, he let Jason dress in peace. His helmet soon found itself on the ground beside Tim’s feet and his teeth tugged off the claw-like gauntlets.

“So–” Jason cleared his throat– “what’s with the freaky outfit?”

“It’s not freaky.”

“It kind of is.” Lacing his boots, Jason finished putting his clothes back on. Now that he had his cloak back, the warmth returned steadily as the charms that prevented his magic to evaporate started to click in. He, at least, had very practical reasons for his wardrobe.

Sitting down where he had woken up, Jason watched Tim fiddle with his armor before he kicked his helmet closer to the fire and came to sit with him.

“Cass likes it.” Tim shrugged.

“And Cass is?”

“Out, getting food.” The kid folded his arms over his knees. He stared into the fire while Jason let his words sink in. They were not alone. The boy wasn’t traveling alone and whoever was with him might not be as hospitable as Tim was. He needed to get his bearings, but his lungs still hurt.

Taking another look around the campsite, Jason thought about his options. With the Serpent river this calm, he had to have been dragged far from the demon’s lair. Far enough to be safe. Probably. But Ra’s men would not stop hunting him and neither would Talia’s.

“So where are we anyway?”

Tim pushed a log back into the fire before answering. “Not far from Clearpeak. Maybe a day’s time, walking. Shorter if Cass’d be well.”

From what he could tell, Jason had lost most of his belongings. But the cloak was still with him and everything else could be replaced in the long term. The village of Clearpeak, though, meant he was on the wrong side of the mountains. Far enough from Ra’s, but even further away from Gotham.

Tim looked up, smiling. The fire painted shadows on his skin and reflected off the metal parts of his armor. Most of it was leather, Jason realized. Leather and dulled metal that easily looked like the thick skin of the drake he had imagined earlier.

“What happened?” he asked.

‘What happened?’, indeed. Jason pulled his cloak tighter around him. He had fled. Had trusted Talia to get him out of the lair, had trusted and believed her every word. A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered her betrayal. She had tried to kill him.

Jason swallowed against the cold lump in his throat. Of course, she had. No matter what had happened between them, she would always love the Lord Protector more than her own life. And certainly more than Jason.

“None of your business.”

Groaning, Tim threw his arms in the air. “Yeah, sure. Next time you’re drowning, I’ll just let you float. Go ahead. I won’t butt it. It’s not my business.” He hissed the last words, his breath coming out in a small, visible puff.

Jason blinked. “You’re magic?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “As much as my parents would love that, no. I’m not.”

“Are you sure?”

Not bothering to reply, Tim stood, stretching his legs while he kept his hands on the ground. Unfolding to raise his arms high above his head, he continued the movement in a way that spoke of training that had become a habit. “I’m going to look for Cass. She should’ve been back by now.”

“Wait,” Jason held a hand up. Whatever training Tim had gone through, Jason himself had had years with the League. He knew when someone was stalking a site. Knew what it looked like when a shadow moved just the wrong way, what it sounded like when nature became to quiet. Quiet in a way it only became in the presence of a top predator. Like right now.

Tim followed his movements, warily. His posture didn’t seem alert, but apprehensive at least. Jason could deal with that. Whatever was closing in on them would not get the drop on Jason. No way. Ra’s men could not have found him yet, could they?

Activating the sigil on his arm a second time today, Jason prepared for the worst: Talia. They had been waiting for them and Talia had surely gotten to her men by now. Who knew how long she had wanted him dead, how many of her men had just been waiting for the order to strike. And they were just as dangerous as the rest of the League.

Just as Jason was about to stand up, Tim whistled lowly, a chuckle following the sound the moment their stalker broke through the bushes. Hundreds of pounds of reptile swooped down on the boy, giant wings unfolded partly as the dragon pushed past him. Rising on its hind legs, the beast pushed its chest out, winged arms expanding to their full 15 meters as it faced Jason.

\- And Tim laughed. The noise changed into a strange shrieking sound, that had the beast look back towards the boy. It seemed to listen to him, reluctantly lowering its wings until the claws on them scraped the ground.

“Jason,” Tim said. “Meet Cass.”

Regulating his breath, Jason tried to will his heart to stop beating a Polka against his ribs. “Cass… is a dragon?”

"Wyvern,” Tim said, petting the beast that reached almost twice his size, crouched on its arms like that. “She’s sensitive.”

“I thought you said you had no magic!”

Tim rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. “Wyverns aren’t magic, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a bit of a hiatus, I'm back! Hope you liked this and are looking forward to more - thank you for reading <3  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://allumetterouge.tumblr.com), too ;D


End file.
